MU2K14:Young Allies
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: The new Young Allies come together with familiar names and surprising names.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUNG ALLIES #1**

**ALLIES ASSEMBLE PART 1**

**By: Bryan Kersey**

Our story begins with Ultimate "ULT" Nullifier sleeping on the bed of a woman, who's name he can't remember, after a night of "fun".

Jane Doe: ULT, wake up

ULT: (While waking up) What's up?

Jane: My husband's home

ULT: Husband?! You never mentioned you had a husband.

Jane: Well I have one and he's home.

ULT: What should I do?

Jane: I dunno. Oh, the fire escape.

ULT: Okay, but what about my clothes?

(Jane gives him a bundle of clothes while pushing him though the window connected to the fire escape)

Jane: Bye. Give me a call. Maybe we can do this again sometime.

ULT: Yeah, whatever. Bye

(He gradually puts on his clothes while going down the fire escape. After zipping up his pants, he thinks out loud)

ULT: I am never drinking that much again.

(Now, he reaches the final flight and is fully clothed. He hears something. Looks to see a woman screaming)

Woman: Police! Someone help! He stole my purse!

(He looks to see a hooded man running away with her purse. He looks around and no one is reacting)

ULT: Really!? (pauses) Aw hell.

(He jumps of the escape and starts running after the purse snatcher. He chases the hooded man for several blocks, until he gets close to the man. ULT then tackles the snatcher. He stands up with the purse in hand)

ULT: What a way to start the day.

(All of a sudden, a group of low level SHIELD agents surround him. They all start walking toward ULT)

ULT: Look, guys. I'm good guy here. (No response) Is this about last night? I didn't think adultery was a crime. (Still no response)

(All of sudden, the guy from the behind puts a black bag over ULT's head, and they all rush him into a van. After what seemed like hours of blind travel, the bag is taken off. ULT is now sitting in front of the desk of none other that SHIELD Director, Phil Coulson)

ULT: Agent Coulson

Coulson: It's Director Coulson now.

ULT: Wow. Congrats on the promotion. Now, tell me. What am I doing here? I didn't do anything.

Coulson: I know. It's not what you did do. It's what you will do.

ULT: What is that suppose to mean?

Coulson: Mr. Nullifier, are you familiar with the Young Allies?

ULT: Yeah. I've heard of them.

Coulson: Well, given recent events (Armageddon X), I feel like we could use a new team.

ULT: And?

Coulson: I would like you to lead it.

ULT: Really? Why me?

Coulson: I have this knack for seeing potential in people and I see a lot in you.

ULT: Wait a minute. If this is about a new team thing, why the whole bag and van treatment?

Coulson: Sorry about that. It's SHIELD protocol for outsiders. Anyway, what do say?

(After a couple minutes of silence)

Coulson: Really? You have think about it?

ULT: What?

Coulson: I've seen how you live your life.

ULT: What's wrong with my life?

Coulson: You live on Ramon Noodles and mixed drinks, and you live in a rat hole. This opportunity would provide you good food. You'd be able to get a good night's sleep in a bed that isn't someone else's, but most importantly, it would give your life an actual purpose.

ULT: Alright, I'll do it. Now, where is this team I'm leading?

Coulson: I need you to build it.

ULT: Okay, but what's the catch?

Coulson: What do you mean?

ULT: These things all ways have a catch? What is it?

Coulson: Not much, just four simple rules. The first being, this is a six person team including yourself.

ULT: A little small but okay. The second

Coulson: There have to be a least three mutants on the team. We need to help promote mutant equality.

ULT: Kay

Coulson: You need a muscle. All good teams need a muscle.

ULT: Understandable. The last rule

Coulson: The last rule is ... (silence) I SAID The last rule is ... (silence) Ms. Kusuma, that way you cue.

Ms. Kusuma: Sorry Director. We can do it again if you want.

Coulson: No, the moment has passed. Anyway, ULT, this is Melati Kusuma. Better known as Komodo. The last rule is that she must be on the team.

ULT: What? You don't trust me?

Coulson: No

ULT: Understandable. So I guess this means Komodo and I are off to find team members. One quick question, how are we supposed to find them? I don't even have a car.

Coulson: You two are going to borrow a Quinjet, but Ms. Kusuma is the only one who can drive it.

ULT: I guess we'll see you later Director.

Coulson: Good luck

(Moments later, inside the Quinjet)

Komodo: Where to?

ULT: You heard Coulson. We need mutants. So, let's go to New Utopia.

(Which mutants are going to join? Who will be the sixth non-mutant? What does Coulson have planed for our heroes? Find out next time in Young Allies #2)


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUNG ALLIES #2**

**ALLIES ASSEMBLE PART 2**

**By: Bryan Kersey**

(Previously: ULT was tasked with finding members for a new Young Allies. He was given Komodo. Now, he must find the rest)

(In a Quinjet, near New Utopia)

Komodo: We're almost there

ULT: Cool

Komodo: Do you know what you're going to say?

ULT: Nah. I'll just wing it.

Komodo: (sighs) We're here

(The Quinjet lands. A crowd gathers around the bay doors. After they open, Pixie steps out in front of the crowd. ULT and Komodo get out and greet her)

Pixie: Hello strangers.

ULT: Hello, I'm ULT and this is Komodo. You must be Pixie?

Pixie: (Sarcastically) What gave it away? Now tell me, why you're here?

ULT: We're on a mission from SHIELD, Director Coulson to be more exact. Hey, Komodo, show her your SHIELD thingy.

Komodo: You mean my Honorary SHIELD Badge. (Shows her badge to Pixie) So, you know we are who we say we are. Also, Ms. Gwynn, I would like to apologize for my colleague's rudeness.

Pixie: It's fine. Now, tell me, what is this "mission"?

ULT: I have been tasked to create a new Young Allies, and I'd love it if I could ask a few of your people to join said team.

Pixie: You're free to ask anyone, that's not one of the children. No guarantee they'll say yes. If you need me...

ULT: Just look for the girl with the gorgeous pink hair.

Pixie: Sure, whatever (Flies away)

(All the mutants go back to what they were doing)  
Komodo: So, who's first?

ULT: (Surveys the crowds of mutants but focuses on a certain blue individual) Who's the blue chic?

Komodo: That would Talia Wagner, codename Nocturne.

ULT: Wagner. How do I know that name?

Komodo: Her father was Kurt Wagner, codename Nightcrawler.

ULT: Wow. No wonder she looks sad. I'm going to talk to her, okay?

Komodo: Okay but I don't think she'll say yes.

ULT: I always get the yes, if I want it.

(ULT walks up to Nocturne)

ULT: Hey, my name's ULT. You're Nocturne, right?

Komodo: Go away

ULT: Look, I heard about your dad, and I am really sorry. I know how hard it must be to deal with.

Nocturne: Have you lost a parent?

ULT: No

Nocturne: Then, you don't know how hard it is.

ULT: I've never lost a parent, but that's because you have to know who your parents are in order to loose them. You see I grew up in a foster home.

Nocturne: Sorry to hear that, but what do you want from me?

ULT: I'm glad you asked. You see, I've been put in charge to a little team together, and I'd like you to be a part of it.

Nocturne: Why me?

ULT: Honestly, I have no clue. I just have this feeling that you'd be a great asset to the team. This is still all new to me. I decided to do this to give me something to do with my live. My old life had become stale. I thought it could give me a fresh start, and you look like you could use a fresh start. So, how about you join me and my friend over there. We can start a new, together. What ya say?

Nocturne: Sure. Why not.

(The two walk back to the ship, where Komodo is)

Komodo: How do you do that?

ULT: When you're courting women on a daily basis, you learn to become a wordsmith. (Under his breath) Especially, when you speak the truth.

Komodo: Who's next?

ULT: (Surveys the crowds again. This time focusing on a green guy with a mop) Hey Nocturne, who's that? (Pointing to Toad)

Nocturne: Oh, him? That's just Toad. He use to be the school's janitor. Now, he cleans here until the new school is up and running.

Komodo: You are not seriously considering him, are you?

ULT: Hold on. Let me test something. (Walks up to a group of kids playing catch, while using their powers) Hey kid, can I borrow your ball?

Kid: Sure, just make sure you give it back, okay?

ULT: Don't worry I will. (He the throws the ball in Toad's direction, but it traveling too high and to the left) Hey, Toad, catch!

Komodo: That was a horrible throw.

ULT: Just watch.

(Just then, Toad drops his mop, jumps off a building wall, swings on a lamp pole, catches the ball in mid air and land on the ground)

Nocturne: Wow

ULT: Told ya

Komodo: How did you know he could do that?

ULT: Like the Director, I have knack for seeing potential in people. Usually, I use it for... personal gain, but it comes in handy at times like this.

Toad: Hey random guy, catch! (He throws the ball back)

ULT: Here you go kid. (He gives the ball back and walk toward Toad) Hey Toad, name's ULT. Sorry about that. I had to prove a point.

Nocturne: I never knew you had it in you.

Toad: Yeah, I've been training in my off hours

ULT: I can see. Look, I'm going to cut to the chase here. I'm looking to put together a team, and I want you on the team. I know...

Toad: I'm going to cut you off there. You had me at I want you. If I get the okay from the higher ups, I'm in, anything to get me back in the field.

(One phone call later)

Toad: I'm in

Komodo: I hope you know what you're doing.

ULT: Me too.

Komodo: Who's next?

(Who indeed. Two down two more to go. Find out who else will join next time in Young Allies #3)


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUNG ALLIES #3**

**ALLIES ASSEMBLE PART 3**

**By: Bryan Kersey**

**Previously:** (Nocturne and Toad joined the team)

Komodo: Four down, two to go. Who's next?

ULT: I don't know. Coulson said we need a muscle.

Toad: Muscle you say. I know the perfect guy, but he is going to be a hard sell. Also, he's at the school.

ULT: Okay, let's go to the school, and Toad tell me about him on the way.

(The team goes to the partly rebuild Jean Grey School)

ULT: So that's Primal. I could see him on our team. Let me talk to him, alone.

Nocturne: You sure?

ULT: Sure (Walks up to Primal) You're Primal right? (Primal nods) Hi, my name ULT.

Primal: Friend?

ULT: I hope to be. You see, I'm putting a team together. I've already got those guys. (Points to Komodo, Toad and Nocturne) I would really like to have you join us.

Primal: Fight?

ULT: Yes, there should be fighting, but I can't promise it. What I can promise you is that I will never talk down to you. Everyone tells me that you have a primal mind. I don't believe them. You see, I have a feeling that you can process complex thoughts. You just can't say complex sentences. Am I right in that assessment?

Primal: Uh-huh (Primal nods)

ULT: So what do you say? Do you want to join?

Primal: Uh-huh (Primal nods and the two join the group)

Komodo: Nice to mean you Primal, my name is Komodo.

ULT: Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but we can do the introductions in the jet. We've got sixth member to recruit, and I know exactly who I want.

Komodo: Which one is it?

ULT: She's not here. She's back in New York.

(Somewhere in Manhattan, three men are in a car running away after robbing a jewelry store)

Man 1: I think we're scot-free.

(Man 2 looks though the window and sees something coming towards them from the sky)

Man 2: What the hell is that?

Man 1: I think it's a teenage girl.

(It's America Chávez a.k.a. Miss America)

America: (Now flying next to the car) Stop or I will be forced to take action.

Man 1: I'd like to see you try, girly.

America: I was hoping you'd say that. (She, then, speeds up and stands in the cars path. Just as it is about to hit her, she hits the car with both hands causing it to flip over her. It lands wheels down, but the car is wrecked, the robbers can't even get out of the car.)

(As she looks over the car, our heroes' jet lands in front of it, and they all get out)

ULT: Ladies and gentlemen, meet Miss America Chávez.

America: Hey ULT, what's up?

ULT: I'm putting together a new team. This one will be called the Young Allies. You in?

America: Young Allies? What was wrong with the old team name?

ULT: Yeah, about that, this new team will be reporting to SHIELD Director Coulson.

America: Never thought I'd see the day of you working with SHIELD.

ULT: Yeah, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. You wanna help me?

America: Eh, sure, why not. Petty criminals are boring me.

ULT: Alright, our team is now complete.

(They all get in the quinjet and start to fly back to the helecarrier. Moments later, all six members are standing in front of Coulson)

Coulson: So, this is the team you built? Huh, I was not expecting this.

ULT: I know they aren't your usual picks, but I have faith in them.

Coulson: Don't worry; they're perfect for the job. (Smiles an almost devilish smile)


	4. Chapter 4

**YOUNG ALLIES #4**

**FIRST FIGHT PART 1**

**By:Byran Kersey**

(Ultimate "ULT" Nullifier, Melati "Komodo" Kusuma, Teon "Primal" Macik, Talia "Nocturne" Wagner, Mortimer "Toad" Toynbee and Miss America Chavez stand in frount of Director Coulson's desk.)

ULT: Sooo, now we're all here. What what's our first mission?

Coulson: I need you guys to go to New Braunfels, Texas.

ULT: What are we up against? Lava Men? Vampires? ...

Coulson: Unicorns.

America: Awesome!

(Hours later, they arrive at New Braunfels High School)

America: (Sarcastically) Funny. What the hell are we doing here?

SHIELD Agent: The Director wants all of you to talk to these kids. Spread some positivity about mutants and metas. After recent events (Armageddon X), morale is falling. He wants you to prove that mutants and metas can be good.

Toad: So, we're basically PR. (Sarcastically) Great

America: Yeah, No. I'm out of here.

ULT: Come on guys. Give it a chance. Maybe this is just a warm up mission. You never know.

America: Oh all right, for you ULT I will, but if any future "Frat Bro" hits on me, I can't promise not to HIT him.

ULT: Okay team let's do this. How bad could it be?

(One month later, in New Jersey, at the tenth school)

Toad: Pretty freakin' bad, man.

Nocturne: Why can't any of these high schoolers understand that my name's NOT NIGHTCRAWLER!

America: ... and if one more kid asks me "What's YOUR powers?", I swear to God I'll squish his head like a popsicle.

Toad: Like a what?

America: See! I'm so tired; my threats aren't making any damn sense.

ULT: Sorry guys. I didn't know this is what Coulson had planned for us.

America: If we all hate it, then why the hell are we all still.

Komodo: The Director told us to. It is our SHILD duty.

America: Screw that! I need to punch something.

Toad: I hate to say it, but I agree with Punchy McGee.

Nocturne: I could use something to get my mind off of these schools.

America: We're in New Jersey. I say we get on a train to New York and beat the crap out of whatever low life is tearing up the town this week.

Nocturne: Okay

Toad: Sounds like a plan to me.

America: That's three down. What'd ya say Teon?

Primal: (Nods yes) Fight.

America: ULT, you in? What do you say mister leader man?

ULT: Sure. Why not? I could use a break. You coming Mel?

Komodo: Oh, I'm coming but, only to keep an eye on all of you

Toad: Then, it's settled. Field Trip!

(They all get to New York fine, except for a few strange looks while on the subway)

Komodo: We're here. What do we do now?

ULT: Just look around. This is New York for God sake.

(Alarm sounds start. The team looks over to see three gun men robbing a bank)

ULT: See!

America: Pssh, a simple bank robbery. I could do it in my sleep. (She, then, flies over to the bank and incapacitates all three robbers in mere minutes. She flies back to her teammates.) Now that's what I'm talking about!

Komodo: There, can we go now.

America: NA! We're just getting started.

Toad: Look over there!

(They all look to see a man being robbed a knifepoint)

Toad: I got this one. (He jumps toward the robber, grabs the knife with his tongue, throws it in a near by dumpster, and punches the robber until he's on the ground)

America: Nice job but this isn't what I'm talking about I want a challenge?

?: Hello, heroes. You want a challenge? I hear third time's the charm

(Who is this mysterious person? How do they know our heroes? Find out this and more next time in Young Allies #5 First Fight pt2)


	5. Chapter 5

**YOUNG ALLIES #5**

**FIRST FIGHT PART 2**

**By:Bryan Kersey**

(Previously, our heroes left their boring "job" to get a little excitement and get in a fight, but they better be carful for what they wish for)

?: Hello, heroes. You want a challenge? I hear third time's the charm

America: Who the hell are you?

?: Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. They call me The Superior.

Komodo: Watch out guys. He's the "son" of the Avenger's villain The Leader.

Superior: Clever girl. If you know me, then you must know why I'm here.

Komodo: To prove your supposed superiority over the Young Allies.

Superior: Exactly.

ULT: But, dude, we're not guys who put you away.

Superior: You might not be the same people, but you are the same team. Your defeat will be just as sweet.

America: You think you can defeat us?

Superior: No my dear, I know I can.

America: You and what army?

Superior: Not an army, a team, and oh look, here they are now.

(Out from around a corner, 5 figures appear. They all walk in unison and stand next to The Superior)

Superior: Together we are the new and improved Bastards of Evil.

Komodo: What happened to the old team? Did they not cut it, so you had to make more?

Superior: Oh no. While in prison, I came under the realization that I did need to make siblings. I just needed to find them and find them I did. Together we will prove our superiority.

America: (Sarcastically) Yeah, sure you will.

Superior: Oh, do not doubt me Ms. Chavez, we will, but first, let me introduce my fellow Bastards, so you know who beat you.

Toad: Okay?

Superior: First, we have Iceberg a.k.a. Prudence Johnson. (Prudence is a 7-foot tall muscular girl with light blue skin and dark blue hair. She is wearing sleeveless dark blue tights with a grey belt and grey boots.) Her father is an Ice Giant.

Iceberg: *grunts*

Superior: Next, we have Spirit a.k.a. John Smith. (John is a clean cut, average looking, young African-American guy. He is wearing a white suit with a black shirt, white bowtie and white fedora) His mother is Fatale

Spirit: (Tips his hat) No offence, but you're going down.

Superior: Next, is Brick a.k.a. Theodor Dukes (Theodor has the physic of a young quarterback. He is wearing red tights with red boots and a red trench coat) His father was The Blob.

Brick: (Puts his fist in his other hand.) It's game time.

Superior: Lastly, we have Zapp and Cherub a.k.a. Frankie and Dina Wilson (Frankie is a young guy who looks like an anime character with blue hair, He is wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket and white boots. Dina is a young, blonde hair, blue-eyed girl with angel wings. She is wearing white dress.) They are somewhat clones of Surge and Angel. So, now that you've seen my wonderful siblings, what do you have to say?

America: Eh

Superior: What do you mean?

America: We can take em.

ULT: You really think so?

America: Only one-way to find out.

ULT: True. Guys, you up for it?

(They all nod yes)

ULT: Okay, let's do this thing.

Superior: Let it begin.

(Will the Young Allies win their first fight or will the lose? Find out in Young Allies #6 First Fight pt3)


	6. Chapter 6

**YOUNG ALLIES #6**

**FIRST FLIGHT PART 3 **

**By:Byran Kersey**

(Previously, our heroes were just about to get in their first fight as a team with Superior and his new Bastards of Evil.)

(The two teams were standing in two lines, ready to fight. For a brief second, everything was silent. Then...)

ULT: Let's do this, guys!

Superior: Let us teach them who is... superior.

(The teams run to each other, braking off into one on one fights. Toad vs. Zapp, Miss America vs. Cherub, Komodo vs. Iceburg, Primal vs. Brick, Nocturne vs. Spirit and finally ULT vs. Superior)

(After a few minutes of fighting, we cut to Toad and Zapp. They exchange insults while Zapp keeps trying to hit Toad with he electricity. Toad just keeps dodging)

Toad: Your momma know you look like an anime character.

Zapp: Your momma know you look like... a hideous... thing.

Toad: (Sarcasticly) Ouch, burn.

Zapp: Shut up. (Getting angry because he can't hit Toad)

Toad: How about you take some time to think of a good comeback.

Zapp: Hey Toad... Do you know what happens when a toad is hit by lightning?

Toad: (Hearing a woman call his name) What? Who's there?

Zapp: Same thing that happens to everything else. (With Toad distracted, Zapp successfully hits him.)

Toad: Lame. (He then passes out)

(Meanwhile, America is chasing Cherub as they are flying fast, weaving around buildings.)

America: Get back here!

Cherub: You've got some serious anger issues.

America: Anger issues this! (She swoops down, grabs a trash can, swoops up and throws it at Cherub. As she's falling, America punches her mid fall, into a building.)

Zapp: No! (He shocks America)

America: Oh no you didn't (She starts flying in his direction. He shocks her again, but she continues) You son of a ... (Before she could finish, that sentence, he shocks her again.) Oh, you are in for in. (She then punches him, and with one punch, he is out) Where are the other? (Out of nowhere, she gets this searing head pain. She grabs her head.) AHH! (She passes out because of the pain)

(Meanwhile, Komodo and Iceburg are going at it, hand-to-hand. They are exchange blows. One punches, the other punches. One kicks, the other kicks. It is a stand still. Then...)

Komodo: Looks like we're evenly matched.

Iceburg: Not for long. (She makes a sword made of ice in her right hand.)

Komodo: Really?

Iceburg: Really. (She swings the sword, and Komodo dodges, causing the sword to knock a hole in the building next to them.)

Komodo: Now we're talking. (She reaches into the wall and grabs a pipe. The two start sword fighting. Then, Komodo gets the upper hand, and with a hard swipe, she breaks the sword with her pipe. Then, she kicks her to the ground. Just as she is about to throw the final blow, Iceburg makes a shield out of ice. The two are back on even ground.)

(Meanwhile, Primal and Brink are fighting.)

Brick: Take this animal boy. (He throws a car Primal. Primal jumps on car and jumps off.) Why won't you die?

Primal: Fight! (He throws a mailbox at Brick. Brick grabs it and throws it back. He dodges. The two keep this going, throwing stuff at each other. It seem like they are evenly matched too. That is until Brick and Iceburg are back to back)

Brick: You wanna switch dance partners.

Iceburg: Sure. (They both quickly turn around just as Primal is jumping toward Brink, and Komodo is swinging her pipe overhand. Brick blocks her swing. The pipe bends around his arm. With his other hand, he gut punches Komodo. While she's still in shock, he grabs her tail and starts swinging her around in circles. He lets go and flies into a wall. While this is happening, Iceburg makes a large bat. She swings it at Primal, while he's in mid lunge. He flies into another wall.)

Brick: That's how it's done.

(Meanwhile, Nocturne and Spirit are sparring)

Nocturne: You are very well dressed for an evil dude.

Spirit: And you're quite fetching for a blue lady. I almost wish I didn't have to do this. (He then goes invisible)

Nocturne: You know, you aren't my first invisible foe. (He goes to hit her, she teleports away. The repeat this a few more times)

Spirit: How are you doing this?

Nocturne: My dad taught me how to sense an enemy. (He tries again. This time, she jumps on top a lamppost.) I'm almost sorry I have to do this.

Spirit: Do what? (She jumps of the lamppost and kicks him with bows legs)

Nocturne: That

Iceburg: And I'm not sorry at all for this. (She straight up coldcocks Nocturne)

(Lastly, we got to ULT fighting Superior. Superior kinetically throws ULT, but he lands on his feet. He grabs his nullifying guns and starts shooting and Superior. He then starts throwing all types of stuff at ULT. ULT only gets hit once, but he picks himself up and starts firing again.)

ULT: Give up little dude.

Superior: Never, Billy Idol wannabe. You can never stop me for I am b... (Just then, he gets him my one of ULT's blasts and falls to the ground.)

ULT: (Walks up to him) You really think you're better.

Superior: Yes, and you do know this is a distraction right?

ULT: Come again for White Fudge?

Brick &amp; Iceburg: Hello! (ULT turns around, and they both punch him at the same time. Now, all of our team is unconscious)

Brick: What should we do with them?

Superior: Leave them. We are two men down and SHIELD should be here any second. Besides, what's worse then dying on you're first mission? Almost dying on your first mission and having to live with that fact. Grab the clones, and let's go.


End file.
